What Should Happen at Prom
by Faeolin
Summary: TeaDalek on tumblr said she needed this written . . So I did.


Devastated and full of pain, Finn yells for his first love to walk. He yells it much the same way a lover of a dying person would hold them in their arms and yell "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

"GET UP AND WALK, QUINN! *SOBS* PLEASE JUST GET UP AND WALK. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE FAKING IT TO GET MY ATTENTION! I KNOW YOU ARE AND YOU HAVE IT NOW! WE'RE TETHERED TOGETHER FOR EVER! I GOT INTO YALE TOO!", Finn yells. Rachel can feel the heartache and pain in his voice. She realizes that, she and Finn were never meant to be together. Quinn would always have both their hearts.

Wait, both? Did she really just think that? That is preposterous... Probably. In any case, all she wants is for Finn to be happy. That is the most paramount thing in Rachel's world and so she decides, in that moment, to leave him. She is doing that for him. He deserves better than her. Finn was always destined to be with beautiful, smart, amazing, sexy, gorgeous, brilliant, sexy Quinn Fabray. She should have seen that in the way he hasn't interacted with her at all this year. Yes, giving her space to come to him because he plans that far ahead and is that smart.

As Rachel turns her attention back to the scene infront of her, what she expects to happen, does not. In the crowded gymnasium with it's tasteful dinosaur decorations, it's so silent you could hear a T-Rex breathe. Quinn, with a queer look in her eye, meets Rachel's gaze and holds it for the longest time. When Quinn looks away, Rachel releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. That breath sounds suspiciously like Quinn's name.

When Quinn turns her attention to the one who has been yelling at her, the one who feels so passionately about her ability to walk, she is smirking.

"Oh, Finn," she says. "Finn... Finny Finn Finn Finn Finn..."

"Wait, you're saying words now... Yes?" replies Finn.

"Go to California. They really need you there. It's where you'll fulfill you're dreams." And under her breath she added "It's where you'll fulfill my dreams too."

"But I want to be with you! Can't you see that! I know you love me! Thats why you were rushing to my wedding! That's why I told Rachel we had to wait for you! I've always loved you and not her and it's my fault you can't walk!"

This seems to infuriate the blonde, her Ice Quinn mask slipping back into place. The crowd around them widens the circle, trying to put as much distance between them and Finn as possible. Rachel finds it suddenly hot in the room and begins to fan herself.

"You were going to marry her, and you didn't love her? You asked her to move to California, when you know, YOU_ KNOW_ HER DREAM IS BROADWAY AND NEW YORK! YOU THINK, FOR ONE SECOND THAT MY ACCIDENT IS YOUR FAULT? AND IT'S JUST A PLOY TO GET... TO GET WHAT? YOU BACK? MORE PROM QUEEN VOTES? FUCK YOU, FINN HUDSON. I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A VERY LONG TIME AGO!"

With that, Quinn grips the handles of her wheelchairs with her long, strong and slender hands. Rachel can't help but focus on them. There is a deadly energy crackling in the air as Quinn starts to painstakingly push herself up from the chair. Rachel is breathless at how stunning Quinn looks and how strong her arms are. She is captivated by every movement Quinn makes, and before she knows it... Quinn is standing infront of her wheelchair. Strong, proud, elegant. All these words and more describe Quinn in this moment.

This, pale goddess moves towards the ungraceful giant. Somewhat haltingly at first, but her steps become more fluid as she walks. She reaches Finn and looks him dead in the eye as she slaps him. This was not a love tap, nor was it something one could easily forget. This was a full on, open handed slap to the face from someone who is tired of his bullshit. This is the third one Finn has received in his life. One would think by now he'd understand that the problem was him, but...

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS! WHY DO YOU GIRLS KEEP DOING THIS TO ME! I ONLY HELP YOU AND I GIVE AND I GIVE AND ALL YOU DO IS-..." Finn falls silent in disbelief. Nobody is paying attention to him and this is a first in his life. What everyone is paying attention to are Quinn and Rachel. Quinn has just taken Rachel in her arms and kissed her. The brunette is stunned at first, to say the least, but quickly begins to kiss Quinn back. She finally knows how it feels to kiss Quinn Fabray. There are more than fireworks, it's an atomic bomb.


End file.
